My Angel
by The Tdog1994
Summary: Since his girfriend Rose is hospitalized thanks to a witch, Lucifer must take over her job as a reaper. There will be a lot of flashbacks, just to warn you.
1. My Angel

My Angel

"Hey Rose, you alright?" Lucifer asked.

"What do you think, I was attacked by a witch and critically wounded." Rose said in a sarcastic manner.

"Father will be pissed if I can't do my job."

'I leave her for one second and she had gotten badly hurt. I'm the worst mate ever.'

"I heard that. Hon, don't blame yourself for this. If you hadn't gotten there when you did I would possibly have died."

"I thought Reapers (Shinigami) can't ever die."

Just then Lord Death entered the hospital room and walked straight to Rose.

"How's my little angel?"

"Father, if I find out that's a derogatory term I'll..."

"Do what?" asked Spirit.

"Ugh, nothing"

Spirit turned to Lucifer. "If I find out that you caused this you can kiss your protection goodbye!"

"Shinigami Chop!"

Spirit was knocked out by the blow of Death's chop.

"Lucifer I know you would never harm Mina. What happened?"

Lucifer sighed. "Well, I was making my rounds when I suddenly felt a disturbance in her soul wavelength so I went to investigate and found that a witch had attacked her and was about to finish her off. So I intervened, killed the witch, picked Rose up, and dropped her off here."

"Rose, is this true?"

"Yes Father."

"So how do you expect to perform your duties?"

"I think I can manage collecting souls for you until she gets better." Interrupted Lucifer.

"LuLu, you're not a Reaper." Rose replied.

"Rose, don't call me that"

"I think I can temporarily make you a reaper until my little angel gets better"

"FATHER DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Calm down darling. You really don't want to increase your heart rate." Lucifer said while holding Rose's hand. He looked deep into her royal purple eyes. 'My god she's beautiful. How did I ever gain her affection?'

"Lucifer, you know I love you because deep deep inside I see a proud warrior who is ready to defend my honor" Rose said.

All of a sudden her brother, Death the Kid, came inside the room. "Rose, are you okay? Did you get hurt? Are you still symmetrical?"

'That's my big brother for you, obssesing over symetry.'

'You can say that again. No wonder he gets laid.'

"If you two are finished playing Romeo and Julliet, Lucifer come with me."

"Yes sir"

Lucifer and Lord Death were about to leave when Rose asked "Hey Lucifer, can you go get me some fresh clothes? Stein said in about three days I'll be able to leave."

"Sure darling"

After leaving the Dispensary Lucifer followed Death to the Death Room, to a new life.


	2. No one gets left behind

No one gets left behind

**Kill Roy's, Lucifer's, Zero's, and Gopher's Dormitory**

Kill Roy sighed and thought to himself. 'Why'd you do it kid? Why'd you take that hit?'

All of a sudden Zero walked in.

"Hey Roy, have you seen Lucifer?"

"He's still at the Hospital. Man he must really love her for he to be staying that long. Normally it's a meet, greet, and leave deal with him."

Kill Roy summoned a 45. revolver, pulled out a cigarette, and fired the gun at the tip of the cigarette, lighting it.

"You know that's bad for your health master" interrupted Gopher.

"Shut the f—k up Gopher"

"Geez, will you be nice to the poor thing for one second?" interrupted Zero.

"The only two who would order me like that are Lucifer and Rose."

"Why Rose?"

"She's a reaper, so she can kill me anytime she wants to. Anyway, I hope she recovers"

"Oh, so I guess this is the first time the Noah of Wrath actually cared for someone else for a change."

"Do you want me to beat the holy hell out of you, you f—king half-demon punk?"

'And now it's gone.'

**Flashback: Book of Eibon**

"Rose!" Lucifer screamed as she was slashed at by Justin Law. "You son of a b—ch, you'll pay for that!"

"Ha, anyone who defies the great lord Asura will be annihilated. Including you, Lucifer. You may be related to my god, but that doesn't mean you will be spared. Including you, stupid soldier."

Justin readied his attack to strike at Wrath, but Lucifer used his body to block the hit.


End file.
